clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure
is the 29th episode of season 2, the 80th episode overall of Clarence. Synopsis While on a school trip, Clarence and Sumo explore displays, mess with exhibits and remove a tooth from the T-Rex.http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/clarence-capture-the-flag/EP018697991284?aid=zap2it Plot The episode begins with Sumo making strange faces and Clarence checking everything, Jeff and Breehn are excited to go to a museum, Clarence suggests to Sumo to show his weak tooth to people, he listens to him, and everyone looks surprised. While Jeff and Breehn are talking about the museums, Clarence hears that you can not touch anything and is disappointed, when they arrive, all the children look surprised, but upon entering, they realize that almost everything is false and they are disappointed, Clarence looks all surprised; Miss Baker meets Miss Julep, who is the guide of the museum, she introduces herself and asks if they missed her, but everyone doubts about it and she pretends not to feel bad. When everyone leaves with Miss Julep, Clarence and Sumo are watching a tyrannosaurus rex and talking, Clarence imagines Preston the dinosaur instead, Clarence wants to touch a tooth to the dinosaur, Sumo at first doubts it, however, then he helps him and they succeed, but unfortunately he falls, the two remain silent and begin to laugh. Clarence and Sumo have fun with the tooth, while the rest are touching plants to feel them, Jeff asks Breehn for details of what he's playing, but at that moment Clarence and Sumo arrive, when Jeff sees the tooth, he gets upset and warns him To Clarence who can go to prison, Sumo reassures him and tells him that he will be returned to his place. They go to the area of the tyrannosaur, pretending to hide and nobody sees them, although everyone does, Miss Julep realizes what they do and calls them, but they do not listen to her, when Sumo is about to place the tooth, the Chismosa Girl sees them and says it out loud, everyone goes to them to look at what they are doing, Miss Baker realizes that it is time for Sumo to leave, since she had to get her tooth out, she He leads and Clarence is believed to be taken to prison. While everyone is having fun, Clarence is depressed by what happened, Jeff offers to touch something, but Clarence remembers what he did and refuses to do it, then everyone is trying it out, Jeff tells him to try it, Clarence is talking to himself, that he simply puts it on his shoulder, then, you see that a man is placing a new tooth on the tyrannosaur but he puts it wrong. The next day at school, Clarence gets depressed without Sumo, it's Percy's birthday, he gives out cookies to everyone, but Clarence does not take any for what happened before, Miss Baker asks what happens to him, he imagines I sumo in a "dino-prison" and starts crying. Then, he is in the sandbox, reflecting, there comes Jeff, he asks him what they can play and he tries to amuse him, but he refuses, since he believes that his hands are dangerous, Jeff realizes that it was because of the tooth, he tries to comfort him by saying that Sumo is fine, and Clarence goes crying to Sumo's house and rings the bell, his mother attends him, Clarence apologizes to her for "sending Sumo to prison", while he keeps talking , Sumo goes to see what happens, Clarence is glad to see him, he explains that he did not go to prison, but that he had to retire to have his teeth removed, he shows it and they both play with him. Then, Preston is seen the dinosaur watching what they do, and the episode ends. Characters Main Characters * Clarence * Sumo Minor Characters * Jeff * Breehn * Ms. Baker * Ms. Julep * Kimby * Brady * Belson * Yellow shirted Boy * Brown-Haired boy * Dustin * Kennan * John-George * Gilben * Courtlin * Ms. Lofton * Mrs. Sumouski * Tattletale Girl * Nathan * Chelsea * Guyler * Reed * Percy * Malessica * Emilio * Coco * Blaide * Ashley * Darlie * Sammy * Tina * Vu * Mel * Bree * Michelle * Jon * Phil * Tom * Cassie * Tiffany * Aaron * David * Ricardo * Mike * El * CJ * Ollie * Kat * Sam * Pipi * Lonnie * Sumo's Uncle (Mentioned) Trivia Continuity *This is the second episode in the series with Sumo's name in the title. **First is "Skater Sumo". *This is the fifth episode to use Clarence's name as the title of the episode. **First is "Clarence's Millions". **Second is "Clarence Gets a Girlfriend". **Third is "Nature Clarence". **Fourth is "Clarence Wendle and The Eye of Coogan". Cultural References *Preston is an obvious parody of Barney the Dinosaur. *The title of this episode is a parody of the 1989 movie "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure". Errors *At the beginning of the episode, you see that Jeff and Breehn are in the last seat, but then you see that there is another behind them. Clips/Videos Clarence Sumo's Squishy Tooth Cartoon Network Clarence Sumo Goes to Prison?? Cartoon Network Clarence The Confession Cartoon Network Reference es:La dino aventura de Clarence y Sumo Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Clarence Category:Episodes focusing on Sumo